


Kiss with a Fist (is better than none)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suggestive but not mature/explicit, Team as Family, like lightly implied, team being the generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: It's just that so much was heaped on both their shoulders lately; they needed something to vent out all the resulting stress. Why not kill two ranakas with one bullet and relieve ittogether?While being kept as unheard of as possible with anyone other than the other, of course. That was a complicated mess neither really wanted to deal with.





	Kiss with a Fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm too exhausted to focus on the new respite chapter tonight I just want a night off  
> me: let's do a oneshot  
> I feel like keitor would be the "we're engaged" "iN COMBAT" kind of couple tbh  
> plus Lotor & Ezor is my brotp sO  
> this happened  
> title's from Kiss with a Fist by Florence + the Machine  
> i'm so tired gnite  
> enjoy!

Prince Lotor glanced at himself in the mirror. Mainly to check if an piece of his uniform looked out of place, or looked too loose or too tight. He needed as much freedom to move about as he could possibly get. But it would be foolish to allow the possibility of armor pieces falling off in the middle of battle.

Thankfully, he seemed to be good for now. It was highly likely he'd check on it more on the way over.

He looked good, if he could say such himself- which he _absolutely would._ Keith had better appreciate the effort the prince put into his appearance before he mussed it all up tonight. And not just on the battlefield, either. The taste of sweat and traces of blood only accented their brief and very secret liaisons.

Everything was completely consensual during the hours swiftly approaching, of course. If either party wished to stop, it was made clear all they need to do is ask. He could admit he wasn't the _best_ person in the universe, but he had standards. As did the Paladin.

It's just that so much was heaped on both their shoulders lately; they needed something to vent out all the resulting stress. Why not kill two ranakas with one bullet and relieve it _together?_ While being kept as unheard of as possible with anyone other than the other, of course. That was a complicated mess neither really wanted to deal with.

He reached for a little black 'hair tie'- a gift from the Paladin last time they got together. Apparently humans used it to tie their hair back for important occasions. Last time, he'd promised to try out a 'ponytail', the Terran word for something rather simple. His hair was getting a tad bit too long for convenience anyways.

Lotor was in the middle of looping all his hair through when the light comm device on the dark bathroom counter beeped with an incoming call. He spared a hand to press the little blue button and activate the small holo screen. On it was the face he expected to see with a tint of blue Altean devices apparently loved using so much- Keith.

"Ah, Kadan," Lotor said, shooting him a warm smile. "Did you get away from the others all right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Took a little while, but they won't be calling on me for a few hours at least." From the faint tapping sounds, he could tell the Black Paladin was strumming his fingers the helmet seated in his lap. He often did that when he was nervous and excited enough. Violet eyes looked to him tentatively. "Are you coming soon?"

He finished his ponytail and put his hands down. "Of course," he said. "Maybe if you're good enough, so will you." He winked, and he could tell Keith turned the slightest bit red at that. He chuckled. "All innuendos aside, I'm almost done. All I need is my sword and I'll be ready to meet you in about... 5 to 10 minutes." He raised a brow. "Think you can handle waiting so long, vhen'hala?" _Dearest darling._ Keith didn't need to know.

"Are you ever going to tell me what those names mean?"

Lotor hummed. "Perhaps," he said. "How about one Galran word translation for every sparring match you win?"

Keith smiled. "Sounds good to me," he put his helmet on to complete his Paladin uniform. "I gotta go. Just don't keep me waiting too long, okay?"

"I would _never."_ he smiled. "At least, not for too long, vhen." He picked up the comm. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He pressed the button again to end the call. The device was slipped into his uniform's side pocket. As soon as he took his hand out of it, he felt a slight rush of air pass him. It was barely a puff against him. A barely noticeable thing to those who didn't know exactly what it meant.

"Ezor," he said, turning behind him. "You know how I feel about you snooping around my business. Come on out."

The familiar figure materialized seemingly out of thin air. Unsurprisingly, Ezor stood before him, looking disappointed in her colorful lightweight off-hours garb. She huffed, crossing her arms and leaning one shoulder against the wall in a fake pout. "Marmora's _breath,"_ she said, bright blue eyes looking to him. "I really thought I had you that time."

"You very nearly did," Lotor confessed. "If I didn't know you, I would have been completely fooled." Her brows raised in surprise. Then her eyes finally glanced up and down his frame. "What is it?"

"What's the getup for?" She asked. Her eyes landed on his hair with a teasing grin and a smug expression. "Trying to imitate me, Lotor?"

He chuckled. "No one could imitate you, Ezor." He said, without the slightest hint of sarcasm. "Not even me."

"I dunno," she shrugged. "If your hair was a little bit longer, I think you might give me a run for my money." Her face shifted to seriousness. "But stop avoiding the question- what's going on?"

"Oh," he said, moving to his lavish bedroom. "That's a simple answer." He grabbed his sword from the side of the bed and linked it to his belt. "It's date night."

Her face lit up in realization. _"Ohh,_ okay." She raised a brow curiously. "I'm guessing it's with whoever you were talking to on your comm?"

"Indeed," he said with a nod. "I'm supposed to meet with him soon, so I must go." He got as far as the doorway before stopping and looking back at her. "Don't blow anything important up while I'm gone, alright?"

"That was _one time-"_

His stare hardened. _"Ezor."_

She sighed. "Okay, jeez." An eye roll was added for effect. "I'll _try."_ She pointed a finger gun at him. "No promises against anything else though, boss. There will probably be some light arson, at least."

His expression softened. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He pressed his hand to the door console. It opened with a confirmatory beep and a soft whirr. He started down the hallway.

Which is to say, he took a single step before Ezor poked her head out the bathroom doorway to stop him.

"Lotor?"

He stopped and glanced back once again. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Seriously though- Have a good time," she said. "You deserve it."

He returned the smile. "Thank you, Ezor," he said. "I'm _so glad_ I have your approval now. I was sure to have an awful time without it."

"I know," she smirked. "Knock 'em dead, boss."

-

"So," Acxa raised a brow as Ezor returned to the table and sat next to her. She placed her magenta Blizhian cards down. The game could wait a couple seconds. Apparently she wasn't the only general who thought so, considering Zethrid and Narti did the same. "Did you figure out what his deal was?"

Ezor nodded. "Yup," she said with a bright grin. "He's going on a date tonight. Lucky guy." She scooted closer to her girlfriend, linking their arms together and resting her head on Acxa's shoulder. "Y'know, we should set one up soon. It's been a while."

Something didn't seem right. Acxa could _feel it._ But she didn't want to shoot down the idea completely. So she put an arm around Ezor and rested her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You're right, we should." ...How could she say this? She looked to the others for assistance. "But-"

"-But what would he need his uniform for on a _date?"_ Zethrid thankfully picked the topic up.

 _Or his weapon?_ Narti tapped on the table.

"Exactly!" Zethrid gestured to her. "Why would he bring them unless he needed them? No 'dates' I've heard of involve combat." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Although..."

Ezor suddenly sat up, shock and realization written plainly on her face. "Oh _no,"_ she shot up from her seat, running for the hall to the pods. _"Shit, not again!"_ they could hear her shouting even as she got farther away, leaving them to sit awkwardly at the table.

_"...'Again'?"_

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
